


Fifth Element

by DianaMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Battle, Community: hp100, Death Eaters, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love, Magic, Pre - Deathly Hallows, Songfic, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-20
Updated: 2005-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't take long for them to realize what they needed to win the war. DH AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifth Element

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for HP100's elements challenge. Written way before DH came out so alternate version of how the final battle may be. This is also the longer version from the original posted at HP100. I kept it vague as to whom Harry's referring to.
> 
> It may be too subtle but the dialogue is from an Earth Wind & Fire song (Boogie Wonderland). ^_^ Also like to consider the fifth element of Love. The modified Latin means "Love Conquers All."

_Dumbledore was right_ , thought Harry as he dodged another flaming hex, tumbling to the ground. As always, he couldn’t figure out a solution to the problem until he was knee deep into it. The Order was doing their best to keep the Death Eaters as far from Harry and Voldemort, so he could what he was destined to do. 

But he couldn’t do it alone, not without them. He was lifted to his feet by his two best mates, their non wand hands returning to their interlaced state. They had briefly looked at each other, gaining comfort and turned back to Harry. He grew confident now that they were with him.

“All the love in the world can’t be gone,” he realized out loud. It was the only way to win this war. A spell flew by from his right and briefly distracted Voldemort. Harry turned. 

“All the need to be loved can’t be wrong,” she responded. She, being his only love. She, who casted the distraction. He nodded in agreement. 

“And my heart keeps saying,” he whispered as all four raised their wands, forming a half circle. The ancient magic was flowing through all of them. The words formed clearly within their minds. And as one, they shouted with all their hearts,

“Amoriavincet Omnia!”


End file.
